The present invention relates to computers and more specifically to conserving power when using computers with remote startup features.
It is currently common practice in the computer industry to provide several means, in addition to the power switch, for powering up a computer system from a powered down state. The xe2x80x9cpowered downxe2x80x9d state can be either a cold power off state or a stand-by or power saving state. Means for powering up a personal computer include, for example, utilization of an internal timer, keyboard or mouse input, and various external stimuli such as a xe2x80x9cringxe2x80x9d signal detected by a modem attached to a telephone line.
In the case of a xe2x80x9cringxe2x80x9d signal, the modem sends a xe2x80x9cwakexe2x80x9d signal to the computer when the modem detects the xe2x80x9cringxe2x80x9d signal. This feature may be desirable for remote power up. Typically, not every call detected by the modem is for the purpose of powering up the computer. Many of these calls are a voice telephone call. However, conventionally, the computer is powered up each time the modem detects the xe2x80x9cringxe2x80x9d signal. This wastes power. An extra telephone line dedicated to the computer may be installed, however, this results in an extra expense.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method and system for remotely powering up a computer. The improved method and system should discriminate between received telephone calls. It should avoid powering up the computer when the received call is not for this purpose. The present invention addresses such a need.
A method for remotely powering up a computer, includes: receiving a telephone call by a device coupled to a powered down computer; determining an originator""s telephone number for the telephone call; determining if the originator""s telephone number matches one of a plurality of authorized telephone numbers; and powering up the computer if the originator""s telephone number matches one of the plurality of authorized telephone numbers. The method and system utilizes the well known xe2x80x9cCaller-IDxe2x80x9d technology to determine the originator""s telephone number for a telephone call received by a modem coupled to the computer. If there is no match, the computer remains in a powered down state. In this manner, the system discriminates between the received telephone calls, and avoids powering up the computer when the received call is not for this purpose. This avoids wasting power.